Reginald "Hawk" Thompson
Reginald "Hawk" Thompson is a former SAS soldier and a Task Force 141 operative. He is a main protagonist in Call of Duty: Dark War II and Call of Duty: Dark War III. He and the other Task Force 141 members are tasked to kill new Krasnez leader, Viktor Fashkov and stop the Shadow War. And after Krasnez destroyed almost the entire America and England, he a black flag special operations unit called, Hunters. He is voiced by Craig Fairbrass. Call of Duty: Dark War II "The bridge is up, we cannot proceed. This whole damn mission is fucked!" ''-''Reginald "Hawk" Thompson, during the Lost and Found. Early Life Reginald Thompson was born in June 15, 1995 in London. There is not much known about his childhood and his life before joining the military. The only known information of his early life are, he's join the military in 2011 and he quickly ranked up to Seargent in 2015 and ranked up to Staff Seargent in 2018. And after the death of Xavier Finn, he's recruited for Task Force 141. Shadow War Before the Shadow War, Task Force 141 and SAS are sent to capture and interrogate Brazil drug lord, Javier DeSantos. He's about to sent the drugs by his ship to a buyer in Mexico and the buyer is possibly Viktor Fashkov who has gone missing after Vladimir Fashkov's death. And after they capture DeSantos, he gave the location of the buyer. The location is Zocalo, Mexico. The next day, they are in Zocalo and Viktor is in a hotel in Zocalo. Hawk and Phantom are in a rooftop of a building across the hotel. And after Viktor's car are out from the parking lot, Hawk shoot Viktor using a sniper rifle. Turns out it's not the real Viktor and the real one is getting away. When they chasing him using a car, an attack chopper came and shot their car with rocket. And the car's explode but they all survived and the mission was a failure because Viktor is escaped. During the Shadow War, he and the other members of the Task Force 141 are participating in many operations to stop Krasnez including the attempt to destroy the stolen missiles in Andes but they failed to do it. And in 12 March, 2020 they are sent to Caucacus mountain to stop the final missiles to be launched in space but they failed to do it too. Assassinating Viktor Fashkov In July 12, 2020, Task Force 141 and SAS are sent to a Krasnez main compound in Canary Wharf, London. And when SAS storm the compound, Viktor is getting away and headed to a train in the underground tunnel and the team chase him with a truck. And when Phantom reach the train, Hawk, Bird, and Rough enter the train from the window. Then they saw many bombs inside the cargo where they are at. Then the attack chopper return and attacking them. The door to get to the next cargo is blocked. And then Hawk and Rough get out from the cargo from the window and they reach the window on the next cargo and Bird is distract the chopper. And when Hawk is going to open the door, the cargo where Bird at is explodes. And the chopper is caught in the explosion and the chopper is down. Then Rough contact the UAV operator and ask him to locate Viktor. Then the operator said Viktor is in the front of the train. Then the two fight their way to the front of the train. And when they reach the front of the train, Hawk breach the door and Viktor shoot Rough in the head with his SPAS-12 and killing him instantly and when he's going to shoot Hawk, the weapon is ran out of bullet. Then Hawk disarms him immedietly and he use the SPAS-12 to knock Viktor's head and he fell to the ground. Then he's back on his feet and he put out the detonator and he's going to press it. Then Hawk is trying to take the detonator and he gives Viktor a headbutt and he succeed to take the detonator and throw it away. Then Viktor is going to punch Hawk and Hawk dash Viktor's punch and he grab Viktor's arm and he punch Viktor in the belly then he turns VIktor's hand to his back. But Viktor fights back by using his elbow to hit Hawk then whe he got loose he put out his combat knife and he stab Hawk in the belly. Then he takes the detonator and press it. And he states the missiles will hit London in one minute then he leave the wounded Hawk alone. Hawk is trying to take the knife out of his stomach and he did it but he's badly injured. He saw the missiles are in the sky and he trying to drag himself out the train and then one missile has hit the train and the train turn upside down. Then Phantom came and he carries Hawk out of the train and get him in the truck. Hunters One months after the destruction of the two nations, Hunters is formed and they have preparing for 1 year to destroy Krasnez and restore America and England. Call of Duty: Dark War III TO BE ADDED Appearances *Call of Duty: Dark War II *Call of Duty: Dark War III Trivia *He's voiced by Craig Fairbrass, the same voice actor who voiced Simon "Ghost" Riley and Gaz. Category:Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Characters Call of Duty: Dark War